


Ebony Heart

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, Disguise, F/M, Fem!Luffy, Female Luffy, Genderbending, Human Experimentation, LuffyxLaw, Punk Hazard, Science Experiments, Yandere, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a mystery girl shows up at Punk Hazard? Covered in injuries from head to toe? What if this mystery girl was Luffy, and Law had to take care of her and keep her away from Caesar? Can a bond formed between the two before blood is spilled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pinkie

She laid there on the coast. Her body curled with a deep slash through it. Her jaw line broken; in pieces. Her ebony hair fluttered in the icy winds. A small groan escaped her lips. Snowflakes melted against her skin once they touched her shivering form. Her arms began to pale from the weather.

Seagulls flew in the west and headed to the island. They landed on the coast and fluttered around her unmoving body. They pecked and chirped at the girl as if she was their did not move, nor make a noise. The seagulls continued to chirp as if calling for help from others.

A group of heavy-set men followed the bird's calling and came upon her body. They panicked at the sight of such cruel acts placed on a youth of her age. Each one of them surrounded her body from afar and looked. She was just a fragile figure in the snow. So close to the freezing water that she may freeze.

One of them leaned down and pressed his giant index finger on her waist. Her blood smeared on the tip of his finger, but he could feel her heart beat. It pounded against her skin; gently at first, but getting weaker with each moment. It was not a time to sit around and wait. She would be dead in an hour at most.

He turned away from her body and looked at the others. He was the leader of this pack so his word was law until they gotten to the safe area. The others looked up at him; waiting for his next words. "Still a breather," he stated. He turned to the lad of his pack and pointed at her body. The boy started walking, but one of the members stopped him from doing so.

"Let me. She's fragile. Too much that the boy may break her," he argued. He turned at the boy and nodded as if he wasn't trying to offend him. Unlike the young boy, he could walk with extra weight and still stable as can be. He would not drop the young girl; she would break like an ice icicle.

The leader nodded at the man's request of carrying her. "As you would like," he stated. This was his right hand man; a person he would trust his life to. The leader moved out of the way as the other elder picked her body and wrapped her up with his coal colored fur.

Her chest was covered in his bear fur. Her pace fasten from the warmth and she creep closer to him. Her breaths were getting more constant. "She's warming up to me!" he chuckled as his own little joke to lighten up the mood. Others gave a small laugh, or roared, but most stayed silent.

Snow crumpled underneath their large feet. Trails were made across the white barren wasteland. They didn't stop or else they die from the cold weather. Each snowflake melted on their skin, and started losing their colors. Frostbite was started to attack the crew.

The sun lowered to the horizon as the day was ending. Seagulls left the place of their gathering and guarded the girl's body from above; as the group of men protected her from below. Small drips of dark red liqiad dropped against the white snow. Leaving it impure in it's color.

They soon came upon the safe area; a building that towered the island. It was placed right in the center of the island to watch at all sides in case of an attack. The leader of the pack stepped up and stationed himself in front of the door. Few words were exchanged and the door opened.

All of them ran in before the doors started closing once again. They roared like Vikings and longed for a fireplace. Men in white suits surrounded the pack and cleaned the track of cold they allowed inside. They were disgusted by the mess the ex-pirates caused.

The leader and the elder left the large group and headed down the tunnel. The two didn't get far will they were stopped. In front of them was a guard, in a white suit and mask, that blocked their way. He crossed his arms and looked at the two. "Your business?"

"Old Barney here has an injuried," the leader lied with a sick grin. He pointed to his right hand man who was spilling blood on the ground; blood that wasn't his own. Barney howled as if the wound was his own and ached in pain. The guard actually believed him; or just wanted them to leave already. Either one was good.

"Y-You may pass," the man said digested by the lack of hygiene; by allowing blood to be poured across the floors. He moved away when the two passed them. Barney did a double take and coughed right on the man in white; who squealed and started pressing buttons.

"Good one," the elder chuckled at the man's ignorance. He glanced back as the man called for backup. He slowly stopped laughing and looked at the body in his hands. The girl hasn't moved since they gotten inside of the building and it was starting to annoy him.

"She's going to make it. We're close, aren't we?" the leader joked. The elder couldn't help but think of the girl's pale skin and so much blood loss. They ended up in a dead end with only one door. The leader stood in front of the door and waited for a single beat that took forever to come. "Trafalgar, we got one injured here."

The light beamed and the door opened. The two headed inside of the small office that soon opened up into a large lad with the latest experiments. Body parts were flying in the air over their heads. A chair behind a desk turned and there he was.

Law lifted his clipboard and placed it on the table. He looked at the two incomers. From the looks of one of them, they had a broken from the blood that was pouring onto the ground. He narrowed his eyes; it was the white suits job to keep the place clean. "Just get on the table already."

"It's not me, laddy, it's her," the elder opened his fur and showed the lad the bloody girl. The fur that covered her was matted in blood. Blood started to dry around the wound. She looked sicker than a dog about to be put to rest.

"Unless one of you had a gender change, who's this?" he questioned. There was only one woman at the base, and that was Monet. There were female children, but this one wasn't one of them. This was either a trespasser or a drifter.

"We founded her by the coast. She was all bloody by the time we reached her. Close to death, I will even say," the leader stated. He cursed his beard as he glanced at the young girl. "Seagalls gave her away. If it wasn't for them, we would have passed her body. Poor thing."

"Take her to the table. I got to act quickly before we lose her heartbeat," Law thought out loud. The elder turned and headed to the table behind the desk. His bear feet stumbled across the white floors. Blood lined from the table to the door. Law already knew he needed a blood transplant. Before he allowed either of them to leave, he asked for their blood types.


	2. Eyes

Law observed the body on the table. She had beautiful pale skin that was getting whiter with each passing moment. He had to get to work fast. First, he had to stop the blooding before continuing anything else; like the old pirate said, she would have been died within an hour.

He placed a cotton against the largest wound across her chest. Within moments, he ripped her shirt off, so he could closed the whole wound. It stretched across her huge chest; her right shoulder to her thigh. "Just what was this girl through…?" he questioned as he moved on. The sight of a naked woman didn't stun him; he was a doctor who treated, and killed, all kinds of people.

The wound finally dried and he observed the smaller wounds on her body. A large gash over her left eye. Her jaw line was shattered in pieces. A major injury that would take weeks to heal. Law wasn't one for being patient. He used his devil fruit and the area around himself and the girl changed.

He shifted the pieces of bone within her jaw to a almost-perfect fit. The bones would still have to set and connect to each other, but at least he was able to skip the time wasted on connecting them by hand. This process was quickly and more of his type of treatment.

Law was fluent with each movement as he started on the major wound that was making the most damaged. He disinfected the wound, and patched it up quickly before the girl lost any more blood. He rotated in his seat and grabbed a blood bag that came from the two pirates that hurried her here. Neither of the two had the same blood type as her.

He sighed, and checked her charts once more. His eyes shifted and grabbed an extra blood bag. This one had the same blood as the girl. He strapped the blood on the stand, and attach it to the girl. His hat shifted forward, and he focused once again. This girl's body was different than he ever seen before; something worthy of testing.

The black haired beauty shifted in the bed, and Law strapped her down. He grunted as he tried containing the rubbery skin of hers. Next he looked at the wound covering her eye. There was no way her eye would still be in one piece. Trafalgar stood up from his seat and went into his storage. Numerous body parts lined along the walls, and Law picked something up. A wolf's eye.

After all of that, she was in one piece. She wasn't in danger any more. She just needed to rest for the slash across her chest to heal. The jaw would be healed soon, and the gash across her eye formed a new scar. All of these scars were along her body; a mark of all of the dangers that she crossed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he seen one of the men in white peek within his window. He grunted and shifted so that the girl was out of the man's sight. It would be dangerous if he left her out here unguarded, so he pushed her back into in his room. No one enters that room accept for himself.

The black haired boy stood up and locked the door, before leaving his office. After all of that, he needed some fresh air. He passed a couple men in white before exiting the base. He passed a few pirates that worked under Caesar, Brownbeard Pirates. The same ones who recuse the girl.

A large man, Barney, stepped within his way. "Is that...alright?" he asked. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. His bear legs walked side by side with Law. Barney stretches his huge arms over his head. There were cameras everywhere within the base.

"Yeah. Lost a few pints. Should be fine in a week after getting some rest." The black haired closed his eyes and acted normal. He stopped walking and leaned down against a wall. He laid his katana next to him, before laying back within the cold temperature. He had a thick jacket that went down to his knees. "You can leave now."

Barney stood over the lad, before shrugging and leaving him alone. Law rested until sunset. He finally left his resting spot and grabbed a quick snack from the lunch room. No one spoke to him, not even Brownbeard who was always hanging out around the base if he wasn't patrolling an area.

...

Luffy opened her eyes. Something was different. Something was off. She wiped her eyes but her skin felt uneven, as did her eyes. Her vision was blurry in one eye, while in the other it was dark and focused. "What h...?" she mumbled, but stopped herself. Her jaw. She moaned and clasped her jaw.

Her whole body was sore and different. She had a burning in her stomach, and her face felt like something was different. The girl tried shifting over, but her legs were stuck. They were strapped to the table. All of her memories were in pieces. She had no clue what happened, or how she got here.

Nothing made sense. Especially when a black haired boy walked into the room. He rested his katana against the wall and just sat down in his seat. She turned her head and just stared at him. Moments pass before he finally looked up; and then just stared at his desk with filled with papers.

Luffy sighed and rolled her head back. She opened her mouth, yet closed it quickly. It hurt just from opening her mouth. "Your jaw's broke, so don't open it," Law stated without sending Luffy a glance. He turned one of his papers over and laid his head on his arm.

The girl pouted and rested her head back. Once she closed her eyes again, she fell asleep. She had no dreams, just blackness. Law finally put down his papers, and glanced at the girl. He would have to hide her for a week so she can heal, before he can send her off; or just kill her now and get it over with.

He chose the latter. With her unique body type, being made of rubber, he could test a few things on her. Maybe she will even be worthy as an ally; or just a toy to pass his time. He didn't care. She was just something to pass his time on.


	3. Brain

Snowflakes cluttered on top of each other; covering the small window that looked out into the frozen Iceland. Her fingers traced the outline as she sighed. This was so boring staying in the small room. "Cant I leavth?" she questioned the older man.

Her jaw tightens once she uttered those words. Every since she woke up within this room, her body was sore and tensed. The girl was able to get out of bed and make a mess, but she could barely speak without locking her jaw up.

"You're recovering quickly," he ignored her question. With the hat covering his eyes, he stared at the skin. 'It can only be because of her devil fruit ability,' he thought. Maybe he could gain some as a test example for later experiments.

The girl spun around in her seat and stared at the boy. She laid her chin on her hand and yawned from boredom. The only source of entrainment was the black haired boy sitting across from her; and he was failing at his job. "Im Lu-fe."

"Luffe?" he stated out loud. She shook her head and he tried once again, "Luffy." She nodded at that with a whole smile that showed all of her teeth. Law leaned back in his seat and looked at the girl. Out of all those who entered his office, this girl was the calmest.

Did she not know who he was? A pirate who sold 100 hearts for his rank? He was the Surgeon of Death, or better known as, "Trafalgar Law." A calm smile arose on his face. He was waiting for her shock, or some sort of emotion from being in the same room as someone insane as a serial killer.

Instead, he just got her trying to pronounce his name. Her mouth opened and close with each try. "Trapthgar… Trafagaga… Trafaguth… Tragalala… Tra-" The boy interrupted her as soon as she thought she came close to pronouncing his name.

"Trafalgar," he repeated for the sake of saving time. Before Luffy could try once again at pronouncing his name, someone started knocking on the door. Law's feet jumped onto the ground and pushed black haired girl into the next room. "Stay quiet," he stated before turning to the door. He took a large breath before opening the door. "Monet."

"Miss me?" she questioned with a flirtiest tone; a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She placed her bird teeth through the doorway, and entered his office. She squinted her eyes to look at Law's face; before her eyes darting around the room. She noted the extra dirty plates lined on the table in middle of the white room. "Looks as if you have been living up in your office."

"Got lonely?" Law questioned with a nasty tone. His eyes darken as he closed the door; it wasn't as if she was going to leave any time soon. He sat back down in his warm seat and locked eyes with Monet as she sat down on the couch. "If you are bored, you could actually do something."

"I rather be up here with you, Law," she crossed her bird legs. Her wings lay against the couch. It was warm; she raised her eyebrow. It was unlike anyone other than her visit Law. Except for that one pirate, Brownbeard; but Law never allows those centaurs in his office for long. Not even when he replaced their legs when he first came to the island.

"Is there a reason for you being here? If not, then you should leave." His eyelid covered half of his pupil. He squinted in his chair; his legs spread apart and leaned over. There was no playful smile on his face, nor was there a smug grin. He was frowning at the Snow Woman in front of him.

"What's wrong? Got something to hide, do you? Or do you just dislike my presence?" she asked in a hush tone. Her eyes became large as she leaned forward. A slight small blush appeared on her cheeks as she pouted. "Or is it that you are shy? That we are alone?" she hinted with a wink.

"If that's all, then you can leave now. There's the door," he pointed to the one she just entered just moments ago. His eyes didn't stutter away as their stares locked together. He kept himself from glancing at the back room where Luffy was stored away.

He muttered something under his voice and Luffy's mouth disappeared. He would give it back; but for the moment; he needed Monet to leave without a clue about the girl hidden away in his office. He should have made preparations for this instead of waiting at the last moment.

"Ah," she pouted, "So much for spending some time with you. Remember this next time whenever I invite somewhere. And if I was you, I would clean up your footsteps before it comes back to bite you." Law's eyebrow rose as the girl gotten up and left his office. Before she shut his door, she glanced back and winked.

His head bucked forward as his cracked his knuckles. The black haired boy needed to keep his eyes out for that girl. She knew something and if he didn't watch out, then she gets on later on. He would have to pay more attention to her.

Luffy knocked against the door so Law stood up and opened the backdoor. With a couple of words, her mouth was replaced back onto her small smooth face. "Come on, but stay quiet. She could still be lingering around."

"Who was shte?" Luffy questioned. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. From inside of the room, she could only hear Monet's voice because Law's been hushed and quiet; unable to hear through the door. She almost even falls asleep in the room since she had nothing to do.

Law looked back at the door, "Monet. Don't worry, you shouldn't see her again. If you do, hide and hope that she doesn't find you." He sighed and thought back to Luffy. It would be too dangerous having this girl stuck inside of a room for too long. He must find a place to keep her for the time being; or at least out of Monet's sight.


	4. Nerves

Marines crawled out of the broken ship. One of them disappeared into thin air and appeared on the island. His coat was breezed back into the wind as was his cigarette smoke. He looked along the shores of the frozen wasteland.

Red was spilled against the pure white snow. Shards of metal was broke in pieces around the puddle of snow. Large footsteps with strands of hair attach to them surrounded the place; as did seagulls. "This is the place," the man called for.

A woman with large covered breast walked through the marines that laid on the ground. She helped some of them back onto their feet before standing next to the large man in white. "She shouldn't be far with those wounds."

"Look again. Footsteps. Someone found her. Tonight we rest, tomorrow we to the certain of the island. That's where she should be; that's where we find her." The man turned back to the wimpy fools who shook in their places. "Get all of the supplies out of the ship."

The request would be a breeze for a man with devil fruit abilities, but the ship laid in half against the shore. He could only get to one half of the ship, but not the other. The blue haired girl, the only girl of the troop, nodded and walked with the others to the ship.

On such a frozen wasteland, supplies were a must in order to survive. One of the marine cowered, "No one should set foot on this place." Other marines nodded. Everyone heard of the story that enclosed this island of the fight that took place and a meltdown in one of the factories.

"There's remnants of poisonous gas wreathed this place." The small marine covered his mouth in hopes of not getting affected. The others followed this by moving their shirts over their mouths and noses.

"Then you want to stay behind and freeze to death? Or find some shelter and boats?" The leader of the group vanished and smoke appeared in his place. The smoke swirled around and flashed through one side of the ship.

The marines glanced at the faint smoke and then to the Captain. Tashigi followed after Smoker. Her trail was followed by the rest of G-5. Those that stayed before changed their minds at the loss of their friends.

…

Law opened the door. In his hand was a plastic cloth that covered a suit. Luffy was next to the window. She moved her finger against the glass and draw childlike pictures. She turned around once she heard the door close.

Her skin was smooth as if she wasn't laying in the blood a few days earlier. Only a scar was on her baby like face. A scar that separated and showed her green wolf's eye. Some of her hair was tattered in different lengths; he asked if she wanted it cut, but she denied it.

"Traffy!" she smiled. Law rolled his eyes at the nickname she given him. She could not pronounce his name with her broken jaw, not that she could when her jaw healed. Her smile went from one side of her face to the other.

"That's not my name," he uttered before laying the suit in front of her. It was a Hazard Suit, not one of those white suits that they wore inside this section of the building. "Wear this. You should be able to get around without being questioned."

He turned back, ready to leave the room for her to get dress, but she already removed her shirt and pants by the time he gotten close to the door. He sighed. The girl was already dressed inside of the suit. "Traffy! Help!" she pleaded.

The poor guy sighed and turned around. He went behind her and helped with the zipper; covering her smooth back. His fingers felt along the spine of her back before zipping it up. "There."

"Thanks!" she excited. She turned around. Her small form was covered in a hazard suit that barely went to his chin. This may be dangerous, but he wouldn't be accounted for her actions. If she's caught she would be killed on the spot. Just an ant; there would be others. If not, he didn't care.

"You should know not to talk to strangers, right?" he muttered under his breath. Within the last few days, he seen she wasn't one for thinking ahead. Yesterday she tried breaking her cast on her jaw in hopes of it healing; luckily he managed to tie her hands together first.

Luffy nodded her round head inside of the suit. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Wait, do what?" She tilted her head inside of the suit. The older man shook his head in annoyance. His eyes had black lines underneath them from many restless nights; the girl didn't help with that either.

The man walked forward and opened the door for the lady; who was figuring out how to move inside of the suit. He wouldn't have taken this risk if it wasn't for her constant groaning and his increasing amount of headaches. He walked out behind her and shut his door; to keep the men in white from peeking inside.

In this lad, he had to kept his research hidden from the eyes of the men in suits. They ran around, in charge of keeping eyes out for Caesar. Law didn't like these leeches, not even the guard duty was any better. If Caesar wanted to see his research, then he can come up and do it himself.

The two walked down the hallway. It would certainly look weird if a man in a hazard suit was within a factory of men in white. The labs were separated like this. In Law's section, there were men in white who scouted and guarded the hallways. In Caesars it was men in hazard suits.

The ones in hazard suits had more freedom then the ones in white because of their location; Caesar had more power, so his people had more freedom than Law's. This was nothing that concern Law, other than the guards lived in this section. They were nosy and annoyed everyone in this location.

This was the reason Law was following her out of his office. They wouldn't questioned if one of them came to him to be healed. Though they would be annoyed that the hazard didn't go to Caesar instead. "Tomorrow I will try to find a white suit," Law muttered under his breath.

She nodded once again inside of the baggy suit. She didn't really care what she was wearing. She was just glad she could finally move her legs. They passed a man in white guarding the hallway. Law passed through without even hesitating at the pass.

Brownbeard was lounging at the shelter area. His men surrounded him. Their footsteps came from the door to the three couches. Men in white started cleaning it up while cursing. Law smirked and walked over to them. His figure stood up above Brownbeard; his shadow rested over the man's head.

"You. Take that," he pointed to Luffy, "To the Biscuits Room." Luffy moved her arm through the suit and picked her nose while looking around the sector. She went up to one of the men in white and stared at him.

"On it," the pirate nodded. His crocodile bottom lifted from the ground and crawled over to the girl. After taking the girl to Law's when Brownbeard first found her, he checked on the girl whenever he could. She was like an baby injured bird so he and his crew visited her. Even taking some of their food on their visits.


	5. Ring

Kin'emon's lingered on the ground. The old samurai was stuck in this white room with nowhere else to be. He stared at these white walls for what felt like centuries. There was only one window in this dorm, on his side it was only a mirror; showing his hopeless state. He was only a single head cut into pieces without the rest of his body.

Samurai's thoughts traveled across his partner who was stuck in Dressrosa, and his missing son. He longed for the two of them, but he was stuck in this cell. He was so close to finding his beloved son, but one misstep caused this. "Momonosuke…I shall found you."

Once his son was found they could leave this bizarre island and get back to Dressrosa. Finally the three could go to Zo, their first destination before the fates cursed them.

Klink. The noise came from behind the iron door. Kin'emon narrowed his furrow on that slice of his face. He knew who was behind the door. He knew who was staring at him from behind the window. It was that rotten pirate who separated him into pieces. A man that went by the name of Law.

It has been days since the pirate came and visit him; his only visitor. Kin'emon was sure that the man had forgotten of him and went on to his other evil deeds, but the samurai wasn't so lucky. "Curse you evil dweller! Once I get my body back you will be the first to go!"

"Still kicking," Law stated. He moved a chair from the corner and sat down in front of the one-sided window. Ever since Luffy appeared out of nowhere, Law halted his trips to the experiment cells. He had to keep a careful eye on the girl, that he could not observe his other experiments, but with Brownbeard taking care of Luffy for the time being, he could leave his room to come here.

"And I shall never stop!" the samurai resorted. There was no way he would leave this earth without finding his son and reaping the soil that Law stood on. Kin'emon opened his mouth and glared at the mirror, "Not when evil dwellers like you are still living."

Law couldn't help but smirk at the man's insults. He loved seeing their pain and hopeless state, it made him happy. Only a feeling he could gain from such actions; especially on this island where every action was watched. "Without being able to digest food…I will give you four days at tops."

"I am a Samurai from the Wano Country! I shall survive even longer than that! Even if I must munch on the floors. I shall not die in such a dishonorable state, not when there are others counting on me!"

"Even if you eat, there's no way to digest the food and get nutrients from it. Eating the floors won't even save you in that state. Unless if you connected your body, you are going to die in this cell." Law stated the facts.

A man without food, or stomach to digest, would not live long enough for the evil dwellers to perish. "Lies!" Kin'emon shouted. "I have survived this long, and I shall survive even longer!" He will not perish in a cell, or else he will have dishonored his blood that flowed in his veins.

The younger man shook his head at the samurai's stubbornness. The man was great in battle, but in here he was only another test experiment ready to be removed. Law checked the paper he had on the clipboard. Soon this room would be open for another experiment.

"Open this door! Just with my head, I shall defeat you!" The pieces of his head started hopping on the ground. His mouth stay in place as it declared. His eyes were staring at Law, right in his eyes even without knowing where Law was behind the mirror. Law looked in front of him, at the control panel.

Each button was labeled with different tortures. Some he had yet to perform. But he had a certain favorite among them, not one that he was going to press now. His finger forced pressure on a button labeled Tear Gas. The room filled with purple, but Kin'emon's pieces could still be observed.

Kin'emon was inhaling when the room filled with these gases. He took a deep breath and his eyes started to burn. "SOCEREY! WITCHCRAFT!" Tears started to form and dripped to the ground. He had no way of stopping them, he could only close his eyes and scream out in rage of the pirate's actions.

His chin shook his fiery as his mouth started to cough from the inhaling of these gases."Looks as if you can still feel pain," Law observed from the window with a smirk. He stood up from his seat and left the room. Kin'emon was stuck inside of the room with the gases.

"One day, you shall pay…" the head uttered as the man left the room. The surgeon could only smirk as the door closed behind him. He traveled down the line of rooms, each one had different experiments taking place, but none of them were as fun as that samurai's.

His life was getting staled before the samurai showed up and spiced things up, and then that girl appeared shortly after. Caesar knew well about the samurai who attacked his people, but the girl was still a secret; at least from what he thought he knew. He was for certain that Monet hasn't leaked anything to him.

He could only think about the trouble that Luffy was causing the bearded pirate and his goons. At least the girl was out of his hands for a while. She was in a place with people with the same brain activity, maybe even more. The Biscuit Room. One of Caesar's failing experiments that Monet observed.

The man has only heard of this room, since he hasn't visited it. It had none of his concern. At least that girl will have somewhere to be instead of locked up in his room all day. Though, he was a little antsy; she could be seen by Monet, or worst, by Caesar himself.


End file.
